Muses of Harmony
by Kenta Divina
Summary: COMPLEAT Sailor Moon with an instrumental twist: strings, winds, and later on, voice. The main characters have changed slightly some have said this is not very Sailor, but more original. Completed with a few more boys. I need reviews! Read Me!
1. Default Chapter

  


Muses of Harmony  


Disclaimer as usual: I don't have any right to Sailor moon whatsoever. So leave me alone. Also, I got tired that there was only one boy in the series. Yes I know that the generals come in later, but it's not fair that they have to wait so long. This is my twist I created while at the Tennessee Gov. School of the Arts for violin. Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The first time I saw her she stood playing her violin in the train station. I once again I was late for a piano recital. She stood by her open case and played the sweetest tune I had ever heard. Waiting passengers tossed money into her case as she played, fingers dancing across the strings. As my train pulled in, she turned, her midnight blue hair blowing with the wind of rushing cars. Purple eyes met mine and she smiled. Then the train doors slid shut and took me away.  
  
The second, she came walking into the school orchestra rehearsal, violin case in hand. Our conductor, Mr. Tada, introduced her as Sayam Melody, transferred from a school unknown to me. She looked around the orchestra calmly, searchingly, then sat down in the forth violin chair.  
  
She studied in several of my classes. Quiet and focused, she never said much but I had the sense that she knew exactly what went on around her. Once, a sudden clatter in the library made her jump up, her hand going to a pin on her blouse. Her eyes sought out the boy who had dropped a book. For the rest of the afternoon, she jumped at loud, abrupt sounds. Then that fateful day came.  
  
Haruk Azusa grabbed my hand, her green eyes dancing.  
  
Kiona, you have to come see this. She dragged me though the hallways to the bulletin board. Look! The Magicians are playing next weekend! It took them this long to find a new singer and I hear he plays the trumpet!   
  
I smiled. Azu, you hopeless romantic. I bet you got the first set of tickets too.  
  
First two sets.  
  
Two? Who else is going with us?  
  
She pulled me to the lockers. A girl stood half hidden by an open locker door. Azusa tapped her on the shoulder. Hey Mel, guess who I finally found?  
  
Melody turned. Azusa introduced me with her usual burst of energy.   
  
This is Mikung Kiona. She plays piano, runs track, and messes with one boy's heart.  
  
I groaned. Before I could get back at her, a voice spoke up from behind me.  
  
What's that about boys hearts?  
  
I felt my face grow hot. I glared at Azusa before turning. We were talking about the Magician s concert and how Azu is a hopeless romantic.  
  
Haroki Chiro stood leaning against the lockers in staged careless ease, chewing on his clarinet reed. Feathery black hair hung teasingly in front of blue eyes. I avoided them as he smiled.  
  
Oh yes, the Magicians concert. I can do a few magic tricks myself.  
  
He made a few bogus passes in front of me, before whipping out a five- dollar bill. With an elaborate bow he presented it to Azusa. She grinned and handed him a ticket with a wink at me. Chiro tucked the slip of paper into his wallet and bowed again.  
  
Now ladies, I must disappear into Mr. Shinzo's logic class. He whirled and dashed down the hall with what he though was a dramatic flare. I groaned and turned to Azusa who stood by, grinning mischievously.  
  
Azu, you set this up. Why him for the concert?  
  
Azusa played with the harp charm on her necklace and airily answered. What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic.  
  
Melody was laughing to the side. I sighed in exasperation. For as long as I could remember, my friend had been trying to set me up with Chiro. Somehow I always managed to get around the commitment. He had pestered me with his unquenchable humor for as long as I could remember. His talent at the clarinet could be surprising, considering I hardly ever saw him practice. I glanced again at Melody. I take it that you're the fourth ticket.  
  
She smiled. Hai! Azusa has told me a lot about you.  
  
*****************************************  
  
We hung out a lot after that. After classes and orchestra we would go to the nearby arcade and ice cream parlor. I learned a lot about Melody. She had no family, had started playing the violin when she turned six, taught by a lady she couldn't remember, and had played on the street to survive until a mysterious man found her. Ever since then her financial support came from his weekly dues. It didn't matter what she did, as long as she got her education and progressed in her performance. Her passion for the violin was amazing, and her dream was to someday become a principle violinist in a world-renowned orchestra. Her situation sounded strange to me, but I said nothing, she seemed a nice girl, not a streetwalker.  
  
A new student arrived the next week. Azusa immediately fell in love with him. She would rave about his blonde hair and hazel eyes, how he played the flute like the wind, and how cute and shy he was. Word that Yokama Yuki was the best friend of the lead singer of the Magicians quickly circulated. With Azusa's manipulation, Yuki became a part of our group. Melody was strangely silent in his presence. When they first met, I caught a slight nod from Yuki, almost like a salute. Melody only gave him a small smile in return. He did play the flute extremely well, and became the orchestra's principal flutist.  
  
*****************************************  
  
The date for the concert grew steadily closer day by day. Of course Azusa quickly found another ticket and I rolled my eyes when she asked Yuki to go with us. Waving them off and smiling at the boy's red face, I turned around and came face to chin with Chiro. It was my turn to blush as his impossibly blue eyes met mine.  
  
Um, sorry. I pushed him away and quickly walked down the hall. Cutting around the corner, I promptly ran into Melody. Hopelessly flustered, I nodded, Gomen, Mel, I'm being a klutz today.  
  
She smiled and I had a sneaky suspicion that she knew what had just happened. Apologizing again, I continued on.  
  
  
  
I turned to look at her. The smile had faded.  
  
It won't just go away. I've found that you can t run away from love.  
  
I had no answer, so I kept walking.  
  
*****************************************  
  
On top of all the music we all did at school, students still had regular classes to keep up. A history paper was due two days after the concert. Mine was nearly complete, so I had no worries, unlike Azusa, who still had over half to write and needed more research material. To help her, I promised to find some fresh information in the over-taxed library.   
  
Tapping away at a computer and playing absently with a strand of my blonde hair, I was lost in thought when someone tossed a jacket over my head. The cloth smelled like cologne, soap, and a unique sent of masculinity. A muffled voice behind me bantered,  
  
Guess who?  
  
Groaning, I pulled the jacket off. Chiro, I'm busy.  
  
He leaned against the cubical of the computer station, for once not chewing on his ever-present clarinet reed. Figured you were, but when I came in here they told me the library was closing in ten minutes.  
  
In conformation of his claim, the librarian turned on the intercom. The library will close in ten minutes. Please bring all books to the check out.  
  
With a sigh I scribbled down the list of web sites I had collected and grabbed my backpack. Surprisingly without another tease, Chiro followed me out of the building. Nervously I rattled the bracelet on my wrist, the solitary silver piano bouncing heavily. We walked in silence until I tripped and fell. A stupid accident really, just a bit of concrete that had cracked and become uneven managed to snag the toe of my sandal and send me  
pitching forwards. Before I knew it, Chiro's arms held me strong and secure and unnervingly close. Trying to laugh it off, I smiled weakly,  
  
I swear I m not blond. I'm just having one of those days.  
  
Willingly he smiled back but his eyes, fixed on mine, held no humor, only something that I could not look away from.   
  
For some reason I had never been able to look him in the face before, always avoiding it. Now I know why, he was too good looking. His finely cut features twitched slightly when he realized that I was evaluating him. A gentle hand brushed the hairout of my face and lingered on my cheek. The shock of his touch brought me back to reality and I realized we were still standing pressed against each other. My face flamed and I pushed him away once more.  
  
Why do you do that?  
  
Startled, my eyes locked with his.   
  
You always leave me like that. His hand was still on my arm. You never give me a chance to say anything.  
  
My heart pounded. Frantically I glanced around, but no one was in sight. Trying to pull out of his grasp, I answered, Maybe I don t want you to say anything.  
  
Chiro did the last thing I expected.  
  
He calmly asked.  
  
For the second time that day I had no words to speak. Only this time there was no way of simply walking from the answer. As I searched for a non- existing excuse, he surprised me a second time by pressing his quirking, teasing mouth against mine. I was paralyzed.  
  
At first it was quick, as if he expected me to rapidly pull away. Then slowly it lengthened as he kissed me with a quiet intensity that blocked out every thought of rejection. When he finally let me go, I looked up at him in dazed wonder. He smiled,  
  
The look on your face is worth three times the nerves I've been going through. Earnestness crept into his voice. Kiona, I've been in love with you for three years. Ever since I heard you play in the school recital, I've loved you. I knew how much you want romance in your life, and I've been hoping that it could be from me.  
  
Still stunned, I said the first thing I could think of, But you never said anything.  
  
I couldn't. He flushed. Every time you looked at me the words would fly out of my head. Then there were the times when I knew you thought I was nothing but a fool. And I was. But do you know why?  
  
I stared at him. Stared at the person I had been classmates with for years, but had only seen as a procrastinator and clown. Now the emotions in his eyes showed me more than just a boy, but a sincere and passionate man.  
  
Chiro cupped my face in his hands and said softly, I was a fool because I wanted to make you laugh. I wanted you to smile just for me. Just because I was the one who made you happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me? Own what? Yeah right!  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
The concert was packed. The school gym seemed to overflow as students pressed eagerly forwards to see their band. Azusa and Yuki swam through the crowd to where Chiro and I stood in line. Azusa noted how close Chiro stood next to me and gave us a wink. I promptly stuck my tongue out at her, but Chiro's arm slid snugly around my waist.  
  
Where's Mel? I asked, trying to delicately untangle myself.  
  
Azusa looked over her shoulder in concern. I don't know, she was here just a second ago. She knows where were sitting, so we'd better get in there.  
  
Yuki went to get drinks for us as we found our marked sixth row of seats. I sat down with a sigh of relief, finally out of the pressing crowd. Melody still had not turned up. Just as Yuki returned, the lights went out.   
  
Sparklers lit on stage, then in a flash and boom of fireworks, the band appeared, exploding up from the floor in trademark capes, top hats, and colorful shirts. Azusa and I screamed encouragement as they began leaping, flipping, and doing magic tricks. One member wore a silver mask that sparkled with sequins. He flashed a roguish grin at the crowd, twirled a baton, and with a flick of his wrist, showered us with tiny flowers. Everyone howled. Someone bumped into my shoulder, nearly knocking my coke from my hand. Surprised, I turned.  
  
Melody? Where have you been? I thought you had gotten lost.  
  
Melody's eyes were troubled, but she smiled. Before she could say anything, the guitars started with a tremendous chord that blasted away any other chance of speech.  
  
The primary talent of the Magicians is their ability to impersonate other famous bands. Some of their favorites were, Arrowsmith, N'Sync, Backstreet Boys, Smashmouth, Dave Matthews, Three Doors Down, and countless others. When our five-man band felt daring and inspired, they sometimes tried doing the popular girl s bands like Destiny's Child. Once they preformed Brittany Spears, but got yelled off the stage. Undaunted, they bounced back with Bye-Bye-Bye. On special occasion, or mass request, the Magicians perform an original song. I predicted that this would be a likely time since the band had finally found a replacement for the member who had graduated the year before.  
  
Melody was strangely quiet during the performances of Drive, Space Between, Survivor, (which got a whooping as the guys pranced around stage in leather outfits) American Woman, Hero, and Its My Life. It dulled my enjoyment, knowing something distracted her. The band's leader, Alec, grabbed up the microphone and yelled,  
  
The Magicians have returned!  
  
We all screamed and he grinned.  
  
We have returned from out of our magical lands in search of one worthy to join us. And we found him!  
  
The man in the silver mask bowed. The audience yelled a welcome, curious to know what the new member could do. Previously he had been playing backup guitar and voice, but it was hard to hear.  
  
With a sweep of his arm, the stranger flung back his cape, unhooked the trumpet hanging from his waist, and began to play. His song was joyful and full of life that set people dancing. Chiro pulled me into the aisle. Laughing, I threw my usual reserve to the wind of music. He swung me around, and then twirled himself in a mock pirouette. Grinning, he pulled me back and began to do an exaggerated tango. When he bent me over his arm, he placed a teasing peck on my nose.  
Yuki and Azusa were trying to outdo each other with fancy footwork until Yuki graciously gave up. Azusa laughed triumphantly until he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Both turned red and looked away. I laughed again before noticing Melody.  
  
She was pale; her eyes slightly glazed and fixed on the trumpeter. She clutched the seat of her chair so hard that her knuckles were white. I touched her shoulder.  
  
  
  
She jumped. Her purple eyes were half fearful and half strangely haunted.  
  
I asked.  
  
She nodded, but the look on her face didn't change. Dijobu. I'm just not feeling too well.  
  
Before I could persuade her to go home, Alec came back to the mike.  
  
Hey guys! How'd you like that?  
  
Everyone screamed approval.  
  
Well that's not all. This guy writes and sings his own songs. Wanna hear him?  
  
More screaming. My ears and throat ached.  
  
The masked member smiled. Picking up the guitar, he reattached the trumpet to his belt and moved to the mike. He waved.  
  
Hey everybody.  
  
Every girl swooned. He had the warmest, most mellow voice I had ever heard. It was a voice that could sooth any trouble, comfort any pain, or make any person feel number one in the world. I grinned, noting how Chiro shifted uncomfortably beside me. The guy had all the girls on a loop, now he had to convince the boys. Calmly the silver masked man strummed the guitar.  
  
I call this my doughnut song.  
  
After a few chords he began.  
  
I am a doughnut, so soft and tasty,  
Once there was more of me  
A mouse came out to see me  
He ate a hole right through  
Now I don t know what Ill do  
Someday I'll go to Heaven,  
Cause see, I'm a holey doughnut.  
  
The audience whooped and Chiro yelled,  
  
That was awesome!  
  
I rolled my eyes. The drummer, Mu, took over, his curly brown hair sticking out from under the top hat.  
  
Ya'll want to know who this talented Magician is?  
  
The gym shook with screams, yells and stomps of impatient feet. They had better tell before students simply found out for themselves. Mu dramatically waved his hand.  
  
Meet Kenith Noguchi!  
  
Accompanied with a burst of sparks, the man swept off his mask and hat. Girls all through the stadium swooned again. Crystal white hair swept gracefully across his forehead, shading icy blue eyes that pierced the crowd. His face was lean and sharp, almost too perfect if it hadn't been for a slightly crooked nose. When everyone began roaring, he smiled, a shy, lopsided smile that every girl drooled over. A sort of strangled gasp made me turn.  
  
Melody's hand covered her mouth and she was trembling. Once again the speakers boomed before I could say anything.  
  
Hey cut it out guys! Mu shouted over the turmoil. If you keep this up well have to go find one you don't like so much. He turned to the new member. Ken, you keep this up you're going to have to put that mask back on.  
  
We all laughed. Ken gave a mock bow.  
  
Well, we were going to let him sing another song, but judging by the state you're in, we may have to cancel. Unless you promise to be good.  
  
Everyone yelled indigently at the suggestion of cutting out an original. Mu sternly held up his hands.  
  
Then promise to behave!  
  
We all sat down. He smiled, That's better.  
  
Kenith, also known now as Ken, took back the mike.  
  
Thank you for such a warm welcome. I'm honored to be chosen for such a great band. These guys are great.  
  
There was expectant silence except for one whoop, which was quickly hushed.  
  
He continued, I have a song I wrote a while ago. He paused and smiled shyly. It's sort of a romantic thing, but we're Magicians, so here goes. I call it Heart Magic.  
  
Alec, Mu, Ida, and Mark picked up the cue and began playing. With his amazing voice Ken joined them,  
  
There is magic in a song  
It may be hard to find  
very word must speak  
Each tune must bear a sign  
Magic from the heart  
Will over turn a wrong  
Magic is the love  
I put into this song  
When you hear me sing  
Let your heart fly free  
Follow where it leads you  
It will lead you back to me  
Oh there is magic in a song  
Every heart can sing  
Look inside your own  
And sing it back to me.  
  
The gym erupted. I turned to see what Melody thought of it but she had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Refreshingly cool water splashed Ken's face as he washed away sweat and makeup. The makeup was more stubborn than natural sweat. Each time he looked up at the mirror, traces of eyeliner and foundation clung irritatingly in the fine creases of his skin, mostly along the thin scar that ran from just above his left eyebrow to down and across the bridge of his nose.  
The door opened behind him. Assuming it was Alec or one of the others, he didn't bother to look. A voice began singing softly.  
I've looked inside my heart  
Worried what I'll do  
But now I know the part  
I'll sing it back to you.  
Ken snatched a towel and wiped the water out of his eyes.  
There she stood. After all this time, she had come back. Her deep lavender eyes were fearful, but her chin was up in the familiar gesture of determination he remembered so well. Ken didn't move, afraid she would vanish like she had so many times before in his dreams. Her voice, quiet and musical like rippling water, dropped to a whisper.  
Will you forgive a faithless girl  
Who didn't have the strength  
She had to save a world  
But was too afraid to believe.  
He still didn't move, couldn't move. She slowly moved towards him until a foot divided them, a foot that could have been a mile. Her hand came up, hesitated as if she feared he would pull away, before lightly touching his face. The shock of that physical touch electrified him and he grabbed her hand, still afraid it may be another dream. Startled, she let out a fearful whimper.  
He whispered.  
She looked down, her words coming out in a rush, trying to explain everything before he spoke. I'm sorry Ken. I hurt you. I know I hurt you more than I could possibly imagine, and I'm sorry. I don t even know why you bothered to find me. She closed her hand over his grasping one. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that it hurt me too. I was scared, and I ran, but ever sense then, I've been lost. She gently pulled away, her deep blue hair hiding her face. I'll leave if you want me to. I just wanted you to know.  
Ken regained his senses before she reached the door. Burying his face in her sweet smelling hair, he wordlessly held her. But words had never been the only way they had once spoken. She understood, and began to cry.  
************************************  
  
A week and make-up paper for Azusa later, we all arrived at orchestra only to find the hallway crowded with curious instrumentalists. A blonde flutist explained,  
Mr. Tada just fell over sick. They called paramedics.  
Chiro stretched lazily. Well then I don't have to worry that I didn't practice today. He was chewing his reed again. I poked him in the stomach.  
Slacker. I hope Mr. Tada is all right.  
The blonde shrugged. I dunno, but they've canceled orchestra till they find a sub.  
Azusa tossed her head and linked her arm through Yuki's. Well then, how about we go and get a bite to eat?  
Actually, I was wondering if everyone could come over to my house.  
The four of us turned to see Melody.  
Hey Mel. I hesitantly greeted. She had been distant lately, not coming to study groups or speaking in the halls. I wondered if it had to do with that new Magician. Azusa perked up immediately.  
Sure Mel! But I'm starved.  
Melody smiled slightly. You're always hungry Azu. But I'll make sandwiches.  
Her apartment wasn't too far from J.S.O.M. (Japans School of Music) It was small and neat with a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and living area. The entire walk there, Melody hardly said a word.  
  
*************************************  
  
She made wonderful sandwiches and we talked and laughed till four o'clock, when the doorbell rang. Chiro was tickling me, so I didn't notice her absence. Only when that distinctive voice spoke behind me did I turn.  
Kenith Noguchi stood in the small doorway, his arm around Melody s shoulders. Azusa sat frozen, her teeth half-sunk in her third sandwich. Calmly, Ken bowed. Melody nervously cleared her throat.  
Um, everyone, I'd like you to meet Ken, my boyfriend.  
Azusa quickly chewed and swallowed, still gawking. Wow Mel, how on earth did you meet him?  
Ken picked up a sandwich, Melody and I have known each other for years before she moved here. His cool blue eyes swept over our group. When they reached me, a strange tingle ran through my hands. I fingered the piano charm on my bracelet. He turned and nodded slightly to Yuki, who returned it in the same way Melody had at their first meeting. The feeling that I kept missing something important began irritating me.  
Azusa stood and bowed. Konichiwa, my name is Azusa, but everyone calls me Azu.  
Melody turned pink. Oh, gomen, let me introduce you.  
After introductions, we all began chatting again. Azusa, of course, wanted to know how Ken got the job as a singer. He proceeded to tell us that he didn't go to school, but was working at a restaurant that occasionally hosted Karaoke. Against his habit, he had drunk a bit and decided to approach the microphone. Alec and Mu happened to be at the bar and overheard him. They gave him a tryout, and then offered him the job. He smiled.  
Yuki and I have met before, being Alec's friend. But he was sworn to secrecy before the performance.  
I was still puzzled for the rest of the evening over why Melody had been so agitated over Ken's appearance at the concert, and why I still had the feeling that he, Melody, and Yuki, also seemed to already know each other for a much longer time than just the concert. I felt Ken's evaluating gaze studying me whenever I turned away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Two days later, J.S.O.M. found a temporary replacement for Mr. Tada. Digging through my music folder, I didn't see the old man approach the conductor's podium. A hush fell over the orchestra and a dry voice filled the silence.  
I am your substitute teacher. Until Mr. Tada is well, you are under my charge. The man looked us over with a glaring eye. I will not tolerate any disrespect. Here is your music.  
A rustle of puzzlement crossed the orchestra. We already had the season's music. I felt a cold chill seize my spine as I took a new folder. Opening it, the chill deepened - there were no notes. Looking up, I saw that Melody had not taken a folder, but clutched her violin and fingered the pin she always wore. The old man chewed the end of his conductor's baton.  
Um, excuse me, sir? The first violinist raised his hand.  
The man growled.  
Um, sir, there is no music.  
My name is Javier. He reached into the breast pocket of his jacket. Of course there's music. You become the music. He flung out his arm, scattering something. With a wave of the baton, Javier shouted,   
A huge note exploded on the blank sheet on my stand. Stunned, I stared at it transfixed until screams of fear and pain made me turn. Other members had been engulfed by the possessed paper and were transforming into gross mockeries of their instruments. A flash of brilliant white light blinded me. Someone shouted,  
String Music Compose Violin!  
I couldn't help thinking, What a cheesy line...  
The charm on my bracelet began to shine silver.  
A second shout rapidly followed the first.  
String Lash!  
In a flash of red, the paper that threatened me disintegrated. My charm continued to glow, the light engulfing my body and lifting me up. Time slowed. I could see the strange monsters throwing music stands aside and saluting Javier, who was laughing crazily at the chaos. Looking around, I saw that three others had escaped, eerily rising above the crowd in their own glow of light. Chiro, Yuki, and one figure which could only have been Melody.  
  
**********************************  
  
A red-winged mask edged in silver covered her face. Wide, flowing and pleated beige sleeves fell gracefully from the shoulders of a tightly fitting bodice while a similar skirt swept open from a red and silver belt at her waist to dip behind her knees. The light cloth fluttered in the air, revealing beige leggings and red sandals with wings on the heels that laced up to her knees. In her hands a violin glowed silver-red. She pointed at Chiro and me.  
Descendants of Zeus!  
Chiro, an amazed look on his face, stared at his clarinet reed as it transformed into a wooden staff topped with a note. I gasped as the piano charm detached from my wrist and in a burst of violet light, changed into an ebony staff topped with the base and treble clefts. Yuki drew a card from inside his jacket and calmly spun it in the air. He spoke,  
Wind Music Compose Flute!  
With a flash of green, the card turned into a silver rod with finger keys - a long, thin flute. He played a few distinct notes and a ribbon of light emerged from the tip. It wrapped around him, masking what it was doing. I felt a moment of fear, wondering if it could be a different form of Javier's magic. The silver flute spun, bursting through the ribbon to reveal a transformed Yuki. He wore a white breastplate with green detailing, leather boots that protected his legs to the knee, and a sharp- cut mask which nearly doubled as a headband. Forest colored gauntlets ran up his arms.  
Flute Cascade!  
A wave of green energy smashed into a tuba reaching for Chiro. The thing screamed and smoked, but didn't stop. Melody, though now I wasn't sure who she really was, held up her violin.  
String Lash!  
The strings glowed, and four red beams shot out and struck the tuba. Again it shrieked, and then vanished, leaving an unconscious boy on the floor.  
A window shattered and another costumed man leapt in. A voice I would know anywhere challenged,  
Let them go Javier!  
Javier laughed. The legendary Muses of Harmony. I've been expecting you. I have also found your companions for you, though they won't be any help in a moment. He waved his baton.  
Every instrument began to play. A loud screeching cacophony slammed me from the air and I tumbled towards the waiting grasp of the monsters. Ken leapt and caught me, his right hand out palm forwards.  
Trumpet Fanfare!  
White energy shot from his hand and cleared a path to the door. Setting me on my feet, he helped Yuki support a dazed Chiro. Melody still hovered in front of Javier. She pointed her bow accusingly.  
We have been waiting for you to show your face again, Conductor. You will be defeated once more.  
He laughed again. You must get through my music first, and the ones who play it - for look...   
Glittering shadows of people appeared within the instruments. Eyes glowed red, but the faces of pain were haunting. Melody hesitated. A sheet of music wrapped around her, trapping her in midair. The Conductor twisted his wrist and she screamed as the music contracted. He hissed,  
In no way can you harm innocents. Your precious rules won't allow it.  
Harmony Blade!  
Ken sprang up, a sword appearing in his hand. Slashing the paper, he broke Javier's grip. His arm around Melody, he growled, You Baka! Weaklings use the helpless as shields.  
Javier sarcastically replied, Yes but it works so well and has such a tradition. Sometimes I just can't help myself.  
Ken turned to Yuki, Yoka, I have the other. Pull back until we have a plan.  
Swiftly the two herded Chiro and me out the door. Again Ken raised his hand.  
Trumpet Fanfare!  
The lock melted, temporarily sealing the room.  
They'll be out in a few minutes. We don't have a lot of time.


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Azusa greeted the five of us at Melody's apartment. Unlike her usual bouncy self, she was quiet and pale, looking slightly shaken. A small hand harp rested on the coffee table. It glittered magically like my staff - as if the strange objects waited for something. Azusa seemed unsurprised by the masked and costumed Ken, Melody, and Yuki, only looking at me and dryly commenting,  
  
I can see that things will never be the same.  
  
I smiled weakly.  
  
Melody, removing her mask, sank down on the couch with a sigh. Giving Ken a reassuring smile, she turned to us.  
  
I suppose you want answers.  
  
Despite everything that had just happened, Chiro's humor hadn't deserted him.  
  
That might help.  
  
Melody began. We are the Muses of Harmony. Our duty is to   
protect music and musicians.  
  
I was confused. It seemed like such a trivial thing.  
  
Melody's violet eyes traveled to Ken by the window. Music is a gateway to another world. It is the expression of the soul and emotions and life. But also opens the way for some things not so pure. Demons want to destroy what music gives - to turn it into something twisted. For what opens one way, leads into another. She lightly traced her violin. Music is ancient and holy. Then darkness seeped in and began to corrupt it. By the time the Muses discovered what was causing the chaos, the gateway could not be closed. Ever sense then it was decided that the responsibility to hold back the demons will be handed down to those ordained.  
  
And that's us. Azusa stated without argument.  
  
I had to ask. Do we have a choice?  
  
Melody smiled sadly. There is always a choice. I made one long ago to try and run from my fate, only to find it waiting for me. She held out her hand and Ken took it. He continued,  
  
You can choose to reject you magic. It will be hard, though it can be done. But here is something you must consider. His eyes turned cold. We find each other in times of crisis. The greater the darkness, the more of our kind we encounter. The last time we engaged Javier, Yuki found his magic. Now we have found three. I'm afraid this battle is unavoidable and we cannot do it without you.  
  
Yuki took Azusa off into a corner, probably to persuade her to join this bizarre quest. I looked up at Chiro. He held his staff in both hands, staring at the symbol on top. He whispered,  
  
Descendent of Zeus.  
  
The staff flashed, and subsided. He grinned, I'm in!  
  
Melody saw the skepticism on my face and stood.  
  
Kiona, you have always been one of the more serious members of our group. Don't let the unexpected hold you back. You have your friends, you have your love, Chiro's possessive hand squeezed my shoulder. And you now have your magic. She picked up the staff I had leaned against the wall and held it out. Take this and say, Descendants of Zeus.  
  
The wood felt warm in my hand. Feeling slightly foolish, I repeated,   
  
Descendants of Zeus.  
  
The staff flashed and images flooded into my mind.  
  
*****************************  
  
A huge marble hall lined with radiant people stretched before me. Nine graceful figures approached the throne at the end of the hall and accepted a charge. Glimpses of a battle snapped the glory of the deities as I watched the attempts to close the dark portal. Spirit after spirit fell, until Zeus resigned to defeat. The charge given to the Muses was to hold back the demons. In turn, the Muses gave half their powers to mortal defenders. Pictures of the nine chosen ones floated before my staff, three of which were blurred by gray mists. Startled, I saw the six of us doing everyday activities. The Ancient Muses waved their hands and the pictures glowed and vanished. The images swirled and turned into a silver haze, a whirling tornado of knowledge. Magic glowed warm in my chest and I opened my eyes realizing I had closed them. I drew a breath.  
  
I'll accept.  
  
Melody smiled. Azusa held her harp, Yuki's arm around her shoulders. Ken showed us his hand. A tattoo on his palm began to glow.  
  
You know what duty is yours.  
  
We all nodded and raise the symbols of our power.  
  
String Music Compose Piano!  
  
Wind Music Compose Clarinet!  
  
String Music Compose Harp!  
  
***********************************  
  
My staff glowed and I spun it thoughtlessly. A ribbon of purple light sprang from the tip twirled around my body. Warm power washed though me, blooming into the same costume of Melody, except with violet highlights on the mask, belt, and sandals. Lavender ribbons wound through my hair, gently tying it back. Transformation completed, I cut the enfolding beam with the staff, freeing myself with a burst of sparks.  
Chiro stood nearby, the blue, sharp-cut mask pushed back; all the highlights on his outfit were blue. He stared at me strangely.  
  
I asked.  
  
He shook his head, You make one heck of a super hero, Kiona.  
  
Not Kiona, I wagged my finger at him, Mi, you have to remember.  
  
Azusa broke through her yellow encasement. She looked down at her new wardrobe and grinned.  
  
I wouldn't be caught dead in this outside being a Protector.  
  
Ken quickly put an end to the enjoyment of our new selves.  
  
Javier is moving.  
  
Melody came and stood before each of us.  
  
Kiona, we will call you Mi, you are the Muse of Passion. Chiro, you will be Harok, Muse of Devotion. Azusa, you are Haru, Muse of Beauty. You are now the defenders of the ancient music. The Muses are guardians of the virtues that create song. You are held by honor, oath, and magic to hold against the powers of evil. She paused and smiled. I am the Muse of Heart, my alter-name is Saya. Ken is the Muse of Understanding, he is called Nogu.  
  
Chiro gritted his teeth. Let's go try out our new identities and crush Javier.  
  
**********************************  
  
Javier indeed was on the move. He had the possessed going through the campus, terrorizing and destroying anyone or anything they encountered. We arrayed ourselves on top of the cafeteria. Looking down and the rampaging instruments, Melody stated firmly,  
  
It ends here. At all costs.  
  
Our plan was to break up into pairs and make a three-sided sweep of the school grounds. Hopefully we could defeat most of the possessed without harm, then finish the Conductor.  
  
Half and hour and ten demons later, things took a turn for the worst. Each time we defeated one demon, the power dispersed to the others, making them twice as hard to destroy. A cello played a blast at Chiro. With a faint click and hum, a shield unfolded from his left gauntlet. Crouching with him, I waited for the sound to subside. We nodded in agreement and leapt into the air. I waved my staff.  
  
Key Scale!  
A band of black and white keys appeared in the violet glow, and showered fiercely on the cello. Immediately after came,  
  
Reed Spray!  
  
Wooden darts lanced down sheathed in sky-blue energy and a brown haired girl dropped as the demon departed. Anger flared within me as I knelt to check her. She had been burned on her shoulder. Not a bad wound, but a wound nonetheless. A sign that even as the evil re-strengthened itself and the more power we had to use against them, the more the innocent suffered. Standing, I etched a circle in the air.  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The magical window showed me that the others had the same problems as Chiro and me. Azusa struggled with a flute that kept trying to knock her over the head. Whistling a high, off-pitch key, I winced for my friend. Finally she slammed the spindly legs out from under it and shouted,  
  
Note Wave!  
  
The harp in her hands glowed. Golden light streamed to cover the demon, leaving a young, black haired boy.  
  
  
  
Azusa looked up, surprised. Mi? How d you do that?  
  
I'll show you later. We have to end this at the source. Meet me with the others on top of the clock tower.  
  
  
  
Waving my hand across the window, the scene changed. Melody and Ken battled a tuba, percussion, and horn. Panting, Melody slashed the percussion with her bow. A flash of red left a chubby youth on the ground. Ken focused his hands in front of him and shouted,  
  
Trumpet Fanfare!  
  
The silver light blazed forth and blew the horn away. Flicking his wrist, Ken drew his sword and cut the remaining tuba that ran squawking away. Before the two pursued, I called,  
  
Saya and Nogu! I have a new plan. Meet us on top of the clock tower as soon as possible.  
  
The two nodded before chasing after the running tuba.  
  
***************************************  
  
Horror blanketed the campus. Breathless from the nearly non-stop fighting, I stood silently watching the ground below. One could view the entire school from the four-story clock. Unconsciously I sighed. A warm arm wrapped around me.  
  
Do you regret accepting this? Chiro asked, unusually serious.  
  
Turning, I looked up at him. Do you?  
  
He smiled sadly. No. It will be hard - look at all those superheroes people create. It'll be even impossible sometimes, but it s what were here for. His eyes hardened. This is my path, and I'll accept it. He looked at me. What about you?  
  
For a long time I simply held his gaze. It amazed me that such a carefree person could shame me in open and honest loyalty. But then, he had been named the Muse of Devotion.  
  
I smiled. I accept mine with yours.  
  
Chiro bent and kissed me. Pulling back he whispered, Muse of my heart.  
  
I groaned slightly at his attempt at romance. Actually, that would be Mel.  
  
True, yours is even better, Muse of Pass-  
  
A violin ran drunkenly across the plaza below. Raising my staff, I prepared to strike it down.  
  
String Lash!  
  
The now familiar silver-red beam left another student moaning on the ground. Melody checked the boy before springing up to join us. Soon after came the others.  
  
What's up? Azusa asked.  
  
You mean besides us? Chiro impertinently chimed in.  
  
I elbowed him and turned to our self-designated leaders.  
  
Saya, this isn't working. When we destroy one, the others grow stronger. We're limiting their numbers, but the amount of power remains the same. I waved out across the grounds. Were injuring students now.  
  
Melody pushed back a lock of sweaty hair, her eyes tired. It's come to this then.  
  
Azusa had always been slow on the uptake.  
  
Ken murmured, Harmony Blade. His sword reappeared.  
  
Nodding to his unspoken agreement I gripped my staff. A bladed point sprang from the base, turning it into a weapon.  
  
We attack Javier and take him down.  
  
*******************************  
  
The Conductor leisurely watched the entertainment of his creations. This time his spells were quite ingenious, if he did say so himself. Guardians and their stupid principles. He sneered and spitefully destroyed the lightning rod atop the stadium. He could beat the lot of them with his eyes shut. He nearly had the trio before, if those two hadn't - Javier covered his ears with the memory. No matter, he would just have to silence both of them. Permanently.  
  
He grinned, catching a movement on the clock tower. The smile grew in maliciousness. Here they come.  
  
*******************************  
  
We found the center of this chaos sitting nonchalantly on the dome of the stadium. Smiling, eyes closed, the seemingly harmless old man waved his arms, conducting an invisible orchestra. Ken stalked forwards to confront him. A wall of fiery light flamed to life in a ten-foot radius around Javier, throwing the Muse of Understanding off his feet. A laugh erupted from the demon leader and the flames extended. Chiro unfolded his shield and again we crouched under the onslaught. Flames whipped around us and I felt an instant of fear for the others. Reaching out, I felt their presence and plan of action. The moment the flames subsided I leapt up and planted my staff. Nodding to Azusa and Melody we shouted together,  
  
String Vibration!  
  
Red, yellow and purple beams came to a head and met with the wall of fire. Energy crackled. I forced my magic through the focus. Strands of violet twisted among the fire, but Javier fought back, choking my hold. The heat raked my concentration and I nearly lost control. Blue light slipped alongside mine and the strain lessened. I chanced a look over my shoulder. Chiro had joined me. I smiled and extended the reach. With a twist of my hand, I squeezed. The wall shattered. Immediately the six of us circled the Conductor.  
  
We are the Muses of Harmony who represent the virtues of True music.  
  
  
  
Passion!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We are the protectors of song for the past, present, and future; the Destroyers of Discord, Champions of Concert and Unity. All those who wish to turn the pleasure of music to evil will face justice. You, Conductor Javier, have defiled the purity of sound and shall be punished!  
  
Javier didn't even answer. Shooting pages of his magicked music in our faces, he blinded us for the moment he needed.  
  
Wind Confusion!  
  
The white, green, and blue colored beam swept away the assault and bounced off of a strange papery, egg-shaped bundle.  
  
What the - ? I turned to Melody. Is this a joke?  
  
Melody shook here head grimly. Don't take your guard down. He's planning something.  
  
Um, guys?  
  
We turned to look at Azusa. She pointed down. We're going to have company soon.  
  
The demons were approaching the stadium. A few were climbing the walls like spiders. Yuki played his flute.  
  
Flute Cascade!  
  
Green lashed the instruments from the building.  
  
That won't scare them for long.  
  
Ken sprang at the paper cocoon, blade drawn. The paper exploded.  
  
  
  
Ken struggled, wrapped in the possessed music up to his neck. Javier laughed, rising above the roof on a pillar of flames. Melody leapt after Ken, trying to cut his bonds. Javier waved at her. The strands sprang out to trap her, tying her back to back with her partner.  
Javier snarled down at the rest of us. Leave now if you wish to prolong your lives. I have things to settle with these two first. Then it will be your turn.  
  
Anger swept through my logic. I attacked, bringing the bladed point slashing across his neck. The Conductor whipped his baton up to parry and sent me sprawling across the ground. From the baton came a blast of fire, shooting directly at my face. I cringed. Something slammed me out of the way at the last moment.  
  
  
  
He smiled breathlessly down at me. Not Chiro, I m Harok, remember?  
  
I grinned back for a moment before getting to my feet.  
  
Yuki stood boldly in front of Javier. If you wish to deal with those   
who defeated you once before, won't that include me?  
  
The man laughed. Aren't you the sacrificing one? He looked towards the bound pair who hung limply in the air. These two owe me.  
The paper tightened and I could hear joints pop. I winced.  
  
  
  
Azusa plucked the strings of her harp. Golden light swirled around the Conductor. He looked down in disgust.  
  
He waved a hand. The gold swirled into nothingness. Flicking his wrist, another ball of fire bloomed and burned a ditch in the roof as the Muse leapt over it.  
  
Flute Cascade!  
  
Note Wave!  
  
The attacks merely dispersed off of an invisible wall. It seemed hopeless that we would be able to take this madman down. The possessed instruments closed in from behind, trapping us in a double ring. Back to back, the four of us faced our end.  
  
*********************************  
  
Melody whispered. I'm sorry about the past.  
  
Ken turned as best he could to look at her. I understand why you did.  
  
She hesitantly began singing.  
  
I've looked inside my heart  
Worried what I'll do  
But now I know the part  
I'll sing it back to you.  
  
Javier's eyes widened. He screamed. The paper tried to choke off the song, but Melody raised her head and Ken joined her.   
  
They sang, driving away the terror and darkness. I never could remember the words after it was over, or even if they used words. All I remember is the perfect harmony simply intertwined that rapidly spun into a tapestry of music. The instruments cringed and screamed at the sound as the rest of us looked on in awe.  
  
Two spots of silver appeared on Melody's and Ken's foreheads. It spread and lit their masks.  
  
Gift of Voice!  
  
Silver light burned the cocoon away and shot out at Javier. He screamed, hands over his ears, and fell to the roof. Our leaders gracefully floated down, hand in hand. Smoke trailing from his cloths, the Conductor heaved to his feet. Baton in hand he hissed,  
  
I'll silence you forever!  
  
The baton grew. The end sharpened and the length flattened into a blade. Javier charged with a maniac howl. Ken stepped to meet him. In a blink of an eye, the fight was over. Ken diverted the sword upward, slid under it, and in the same moment reversed his own blade to strike with the pommel. Javier crumpled.  
  
Melody raised her hand.  
  
End this.  
  
We followed her example, and the colors of power gathered around our fists.  
  
Rainbow Soul Serenade!  
  
The swirl of color flooded out, leaving unconscious students in its wake and driving the demons out into the burning open. Javier lay writhing before us. His outer shell melted, leaving the true beast screaming and clawing until the magic burned him into nothing but a heap of vile-smelling ashes.  
  
  
Author's note: I have an idea for a sequal, but no one seems to want to read this. I've mixed Sailor Moon and Greek myth and had a blast doing so. There are nine muses, and I've only written in six. Wether or not the final three come into existance dependes on readers.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Wow! I nearly forgot that people can review this story! Thanks a million - it let me know my work was not in vain.   
Um, motive? Chaos. Why it's under Sailor Moon - the whole transformation, introductions, and gaurdian themes.  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
The final task of the aftermath was to transport the victims to the ground and modify their memories. I had no clue how to go about it, but Melody, Yuki, and Ken handled the ordeal nicely. Everyone woke with only sense of de ja vu and a new explanation that the substitute could not be present because of a classic sudden death in his family. Chiro nudged me and whispered,  
  
Yeah, like his own.  
  
With all the previous tension trying to escape, I went into hysterics that had him looking worried.  
  
After school, minus two classes because of the destructed rooms from some unknown vandals who have yet to be captured, I received a message in my locker door. It read,  
  
Muses, please meet at the clock tower an hour after the final bell.'  
  
I sighed.  
  
******************************  
  
Melody watched the groups of chattering students stream away from the school. How happy and carefree they all were, totally unaware of the terror stirred up earlier. This time things had gone well. What of the next? What new demon would cross the threshold? Pensively she began playing her violin, relishing in its pure sound.  
  
You're thinking about the future again, aren't you.  
  
Melody paused.   
  
Ken took her instrument, forcing her to turn. His icy blue eyes warmed,  
  
You haven't changed a bit. Always looking too far ahead. Take pleasure in the present.  
  
She ran a finger down his scar. Look what it got you.  
  
He shook his head, white hair hiding the thin line. I don't mind. It reminds me that there is a time and place for everything, life and death.  
  
And a bash from a crazy chaos demon.  
  
Ken smiled. For my Heart. He turned to look at the students. Besides, now we have the others. And they have each other.  
  
But what is our new challenge? Will we survive it, or come to disaster before the final Muses come to light?  
  
He frowned at her. Take pleasure in the present, Melody. We survived. We found our power together again.  
  
Melody smiled and took his hand. The wind caught her dark hair as she began humming. He smiled back and hummed along.  
  
******************************  
  
Meeting with the others, I waited for the plaza to empty. Only the late stragglers heard the song that drifted over the grounds. I turned and looked up. I could just see the silhouettes of two people above the clock and I smiled.  
  
Do you believe in destined love?  
That Fate has merged two souls unending  
I saw your face and found that love  
Found a part that I had lost  
Those eyes I see, speak your heart  
My love for you will be unchanging  
I have found the one of destined love.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Note: I was toying with a sequal which would also explain the past to Melody and Ken. Should I?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Violin - attack: String Lash, stands for: Heart, color: white/red - pin ~violin  
Strings{ Piano - attack: Key Scale, stands for: Passion, color: purple - charm bracelet ~ staff with a base and treble cleft on top  
Harp - attack: Note Wave, stands for: Beauty, color: yellow - charm necklace ~ small harp  
Trumpet - attack: Trumpet Fanfare, stands for: Understanding, color: white - tattoo ~ silver trumpet  
Wind{ Flute - attack: Flute cascade, stands for: Skill, color: green - card ~ Silver flute/staff  
Clarinet - attack: Reed Spray, stand for: Devotion, color: blue - reed ~ Wooden staff with a note on top  
Special{ Voice - attack: Gift of Voice, color: white/silver  
Unison: Music Harmony  
Strings: String Vibration  
Winds: Wind Confusion  
Other: Rainbow Soul Serenade  
  
Kiona Mikung - piano ~ Mi   
Chiro Haroki - clarinet ~ Harok  
Azusa Haruk - harp ~ Haru   
Yuki Yokama - flute ~ Yoka  
Melody Sayam - violin ~ Saya   
Kenith (Ken) Noguchi - trumpet ~Nogu  
Enemy: Javier - conductor  
Weapon: possessing music, sword baton, energy blasts   
  
  
  



End file.
